


They liiiike each other.

by tooklee13



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 12:55:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6052387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooklee13/pseuds/tooklee13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucy held her fingers around his and smiled his way, eliciting a feeling in the pit of Natsu’s stomach. Something he would later call little dragons, because dragonslayers just don’t get butterflies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They liiiike each other.

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction! Let me know what you think! :)

_Ugh this sucks. Since when is there a job for HAPPY and not me_. “For Exceeds only”, _psht that’s cat-ist._

Natsu contemplates going to Lucy’s apartment, as usual. But remembers that she was renovating it since he set her couch on fire the other day. Hmm. The guild hall is relatively empty too. After the Grand Magic Games, everyone’s been requested for specific jobs. Having nowhere else to go, Natsu decides to go to his apartment. Huh, I forgot what it even looks like. He usually crashes Lucy's apartment where she finds him stretched out on her bed, making jokes and grinning like the little dragon slayer he was. They haven’t spoken in hours, which felt like days really. Natsu opens the door to his house and hears something from his bedroom. He prepares himself for a fight as he lifts his now-blazing fists to eye level and barges in. _Wait- why is Lucy here? She said she wanted to spend some time with Levy. Hmm._

"Luce? What are you doing here?” Only when he puts his hand on her shoulder, he comes to the realization that Lucy’s chocolate eyes have been surrounded by clouds of pink. Why was her cute little nose the color of his hair? _Why was she crying so much? Wait, Lucy is crying- not. cool._

“What- why are you crying Lucy? Just tell me who did this, I’ll beat him up!” The only answer he hears is her sobbing, as her lungs frantically gasp for her oxygen. Lucy turns around, resting her head on Natsu’s finely sculpted chest. He waits for a response, but when he hears none he sits on the bed beside her and brushes golden streaks away from her face, tugging them being her ear. She rests her head on the curve connecting his neck and shoulder and he tightly wraps his arms around her shoulders. In turn, Lucy places her arms around his waist, bringing him closer to her. 

-

A few minutes pass before she looks up. Woah we’re a lot closer than I thought. Lucy’s cheeks turn a light shade of pink. She tries to stand up, but Natsu’s hold on her prevents her from getting up, or moving away. _Hmm, I like it. Wait-what am I thinking? It’s Natsu!_ Her cheeks turn a darker shade of red. Natsu just looks at Lucy, his eyes a combination of determination and worry,“you’re not getting up until you tell me why you’re crying.” Lucy feels Natsu’s warm breath on her skin and can’t help but wonder how comforting this is- being in Natsu’s arms, feeling his breath on her skin, having their faces only inches apart. Lucy’s thoughts are interrupted when she realizes she still hasn’t answered him. “Thanks for always being there for me Natsu, you always know how to make me feel better.”

Knowing not to keep pushing her for an answer, Natsu dropped it. He hated seeing her cry anyway, so if letting the subject go kept Lucy from bursting into tears, he’s pretty cool with that. “Well, as long as no one’s hurt you. Only an idiot would hurt my partner!” Natsu flashed Lucy a huge grin accompanied by a laugh that Lucy couldn’t help but find adorable. A smile stretched across her lips and she found herself wondering why the way he said ‘partner’ sounded different this time - _wait, what's happening? is he leaning towards me? His face is getting so much clos_ -

-

Natsu kissed Lucy’s … nose. And dammit it took so much self-control and restraint to switch gears and place his lips a few inches above his original target. Lucy blinked twice at Natsu, her expression that of surprise and confusion. _Oh shit, what did I do?_

Natsu removed his arms that have been around Lucy all this time, and put his on the backside of his neck, intertwining his fingers. Trying to fake a casual and innocent tone, he answered Lucy’s unspoken question, “Umm, its just so pink and cute!"

-

Lucy burst into laughter, and Natsu followed suit. Realizing that she was still pretty close to Natsu’s fine fine body, Lucy moved away slightly. As the distance between them grew more prominent, she realized that her feelings did too. She disliked this new and eerie space between them. Lucy immediately longed for his touch, his embrace, his warm breath against her damp cheeks.

Natsu, too, felt.. things he didn’t feel before. It was all so unfamiliar and strange, but also kind of exciting. Why was his heart beating faster? He wasn't in battle or anything. Why did he want to close in the space between them and hug her again? And why did he want to kiss her nose, errm, lips, anyway?

“I’m hungry!” Natsu announced, hoping that it would fill the silence and muffle his outrageous thoughts.

Excited by the change in atmosphere, and thankful for Natsu’s hunger for once, she excitedly stood up. “Let’s go to the guild and see what Mirajane cooked today!"

Natsu and Lucy started heading towards the guild, and it hit him. It **finally** hit him. He had feelings for the pretty blonde by his side. _Well, Cana didn’t mention anything about a Lucy Kick heading my way today, let me try my luck._ He reached out and held her hand, not knowing what she will do or say. Lucy held her fingers around his and smiled his way, eliciting a feeling in the pit of Natsu’s stomach. Something he would later call little dragons, because dragonslayers just don’t get butterflies.

Just then, Natsu and Lucy heard a familiar “Ouu Natsu, you liiiiiiike her” and looked up to see Happy and Carla flying their way. Before Natsu or Lucy could say anything, the female Exceed replied in a condescending tone “Really Happy? How can’t you see that she likes him too?” Lucy and Natsu’s faces turned into different shades of red. And for once instead of calling Happy a “stupid blue cat” or accusing him of rolling his tongue, they stayed quiet because it finally hit them- Happy was right.

They did, in fact, liiiiike each other.


End file.
